


Post-Op Resting Period

by penguinpatrolerarmy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Medical Procedures, Recovery, Surgery, Trans Jeremy Heere, Trans Male Character, Trans Mr. Reyes, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinpatrolerarmy/pseuds/penguinpatrolerarmy
Summary: In which Mr. Reyes is recovering from top surgery and Mr. Heere comes over to help around. Look man I just wanted to write Trans Mr. Reyes I don't make the rules.





	Post-Op Resting Period

The one thing Rocky wasn't prepared for upon recovering from top surgery was the piercing headaches that came with the initial pain medicine wearing out. The doctors told him specifically that he couldn't take the perscribed ones until at least 2 days had passed, and he wasn't about to go and cross two different kinds of pain killers, but they never said anything about it being this excruciating.

Had it not been for the fact that he was more excited about finally having his breasts removed, he probably would complain very loudly about it. That, and the fact that he was now back in his own apartment and resting in his own bed did admittedly make the experiance all the more bareable... Plus, his boyfriend was also doing everything he could to lift his mood.

Linus gave him a look. "You wanna try eating something? I know you're not supposed to have anything heavy, but I did bring some crackers and juice."

Rocky flashed a slight smile. "Some juice would actually be nice... I don't think I could stomach anything solid right now, though."

Linus pulled out a juice box, punched the straw into it, and brought it up to Rocky's face. He wasn't supposed to move his upper body too much, as his scars could strain and heal more prominately if they were disturbed. It was apple juice, and it did wonders for both is dry mouth and soothing a bit of his nausea. He pulled away after a few sips, and Linus set the box down on the bedside table among some "get well soon" cards from his drama students. He felt a bit touched that they'd actually taken the time to gift those to him, especially considering he'd be out of work for about 2 weeks.

"I haven't had anything in a juice box since I was eight years old." Rocky murmured, a slight laugh in his voice.

"I always keep them around the house," Linus admitted, "They're a nice quick snack when I'm in a mood and don't want to make anything."

Rocky hummed. "Nice to hear that you're taking care of yourself as well as you take care of me."

Linus smiled, a bit of blush hiding under his beard. "H-how does your head feel?"

"It's been better... Not as terrible as yesterday though." He didn't have to elaborate further than this... Linus had been over yesterday, too. And, from what Rocky could tell, he planned on staying over every day he could while he was bed-ridden. He noticed his boyfriend starting to play a little with his fingers. Linus was usually very physically affectionate, so not being able to hold or touch Rocky much was probably very hard.

"You can grab my hand if you want."

"Are you sure? I don't want to... hurt you."

He lifted his lower arm just slightly, further emphasizing the point. Linus leaned forewards in his chair, cupping both of his hands around Rocky's. They were soft, he noticed, and very gentle in their hold. They carefully rubbed at his fingers, as though trying to assure himself that this was all real. Yet, as much as Linus's eyes were fixated on this for the time being, they would still occasionally shift over to Rocky.

"What is it?"

Linus took a moment to answer. "I'm happy for you." He said, "...Its nice to see you this comfortable for once."

Rocky smiled. "It's nice feeling this comfortable... Even if the bandages itch a bit." Linus leaned just a bit more, pressing soft kisses to Rocky's knuckles. And now it was his turn to blush.

"Linus..." He mumbled. But, Linus kept going at it. "At least kiss my face if you're going to be so persistant!"

This last phrase gave way for a quick smirk. Linus lowered the hand, leaning over just slightly to start pressing kisses into Rocky's face.

"Wish I could hold you." He murmured, "Cover your whole body with kisses just like this."

"You will soon." Rocky assured, "Once I get these drains taken out and these stitches have dissolved."

"Speaking of-" Linus carefully lifted away a part of his shirt, revealing one of the drains in question. It wasn't quite at the full marker yet, and the other one didn't seem to be either. Still, they needed to be checked on often. He set the shirt back down.

"Brings back old memories." He mumbled, "Seems like just yesterday I was doing this for Jeremy... And now I'm here, I'm doing it again for my boyfriend."

Rocky just gave him a smile. "Seems like just yesterday I was just dreaming about this."

It was weird to think he wouldn't have to worry about it too much anymore... Sure, someone could still question the presence of the scares, but Rocky had a feeling that he wouldn't have to worry about that. And if he did? He'd just shrug and talk about how everyone discovers themselves at their own pace. He'd figured it out in his teen years, but the closet was still his safe space for now. His Transition was something he kept secret, he wasn't even sure the principal had any idea...  But, no matter. He didn't want to dwell on such things right now.

Linus took a moment to observe the bedding. "You're sure you're comfortable enough?"

Rocky nodded. "It's hard not to be comfortable with you around, dear."

Linus blushed again at the pet name, his previously loosening grip on his hand becoming more firm. Rocky laughed, cherishing the look on his face for a moment... It was fair to say that all in all, He had the best boyfriend he could ever hope to have.

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this happens in the same verse as my askblog so feel free to go there for extended lore or whatever.
> 
> ask-heereyes.tumblr.com


End file.
